Twins of The Triforce
by HyruleHearts1123
Summary: What if Link had a twin and they met shortly after the Deku Tree incedent? Meet Amy, Link's twin sister who shares half the Triforce of Courage. First story. Under construction to have it make sense.
1. Why are the Gerudo chasing me

**first story yo! Anyway enjoy, and I own nothing. Except for Amy and my copy of Ocarina of Time :D**

It was a regular night for Amy. If you counted out the fact that Gerudo women were chasing her to the legendary Lost Woods, where no one returned from alive. As she ran for her life Amy cursed the birthmark on her right hand, shaped like a triangle, with another triangle in the center, pointing down, creating three triangles.

"You will never escape with the Triforce of courage!" one of the Gerudo shouted, most likely the leader. 'Triforce? Is that what my birthmark is called?' Amy wondered. As she neared the Lost Woods, she remembered all the legends about the Lost Woods.

The first one any child learned, was that any child that went into the woods would turn into a monster. The second one was that if your heart was pure, you would find your way out of the woods safely after the danger to you was gone. The last one she remembered was that if you were searching for help, you would find your way to the Kokiri Forest. A safe haven for children of all ages until they turned fifteen.

As Amy entered the forest, she ran this way and that, until the Gerudo caught up to her. "Surrender the Triforce!" the leader cried, alerting the ten year old girl that they had caught up to her. Amy looked back, only to trip on a lose root.

"We have you now scum!" The leader said, pointing her sword at Amy, forcing the pre-teen to look at the Gerudo warriors. They were average height, with tanned skin, and firm muscles. The pre-teen was nothing compared to them. She had shoulder length blonde hair, was short for her age, and had very little strength in her scrawny arms.

While examining the Gerudo women, one managed to sneak behind her, and the next thing Amy felt was pain in the back of her head, then nothing.

Grabbing the limp girls arms, two of the Gerudo started to drag her away from the clearing she had almost reached. After walking a short way, the leader raised her left hand, a sign to stop. She had heard something. Then, a Wolfos jumped out of the bushes and startled the women, and they dropped Amy and ran back to the desert.

Perking it's ears, the Wolfos ran away in a hurry. Shortly after, a young boy ran out from the bushes, accompanied by a blue fairy. "See? I told you to be careful, and now we're out good food Link! Now what are we going to do?"

"I would've gotten it if you hadn't yelled for me to be careful Navi! I've been hunting them for years! Wait, what's that?" Link said, noticing for the first time, a young girl about his age unconscious on the forest floor. "Are you okay?"

"Owww…. What happened? Where am I?" Amy asked starting to become aware of her surroundings.

"We're about two miles from the Kokiri forest, which is in the center of the Lost Woods, which we are currently in. Now, who are you, and where did you come from?"

"I'm an orphan from Castle Town, my name's Amy, and I was chased here by the Gerudo."

**(A/N) Wow. for a first story, this is really good in my opinion. anyway, here's some info on Amy. She believes her entire family's dead, and constantly curses her birthmark on her right hand because it always brings trouble for everyone arround her. So, yeah thats all i've got right now. and this was actualy based off a fuzzy dream i had when i was ten -_-' review if you want to, and flames will be used for the bonfire to roast Ganonpork.**


	2. A memory, and a scheme

**well, we didn't reach five reviews, but the charicters were being mean :( I own nothing but Amy and this replica of the Ocarina of Time.**

"The Gerudo? Who're they?" Link asked, clearly curious as to everything about the outside world.

"From what everyone whispers about them in town, they're thieves from the desert. Every year, they wreak havoc on the country, kidnapping men, and killing wives. But, I've never seen them do it. The other orphans and I were always in the basement whenever the Gerudo arrived. Today was the first time I ever saw one." Amy answered, hoping that she wouldn't start crying at the memory of learning how she was found.

(Flashback)

_Gerudo were ravaging the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. A young maid to a wealthy family ran through the streets, holding a precious bundle in her arms. The daughter of a trusted knight of hyrule. The baby's mother was fleeing the burning city with the baby girl's twin brother, and her father was fighting to buy time for his family to escape._

_The plan was simple, take the child to Kakariko Village. But before the maid even made it out of the city, the Gerudo had an arrow through her heart. Thankfully, due to the maid wearing rags, the baby was thought to be the daughter of the maid._

_A few hours later, the raid was over, and the local orphanage was looking for children whose parents had been killed by the vicious warriors. Near the square, a boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes heard a faint crying._

"_What's that? Is there another survivor? It sounds like a baby Aunt Impa." The boy said to his aunt, the owner of the orphanage._

"_Well Shiek, why don't you see who it is?" Impa asked of her four year old* nephew. The boy nodded his head, and ran to find the source of the crying. After darting around the area the crying seemed to grow louder, until he found a twenty-something year old woman, ling dead on the ground, with an arrow through her heart._

_Impa watched to see what her nephew would do at the site of a murder, only to see that the younger Shiekah prayed for safe passage into heaven for the woman, and picked up the baby girl that was only inches away from her mother. In its sleep, the baby started fidgeting, and revealed her right hand to the young Shiekah. "Aunt Impa! The baby has the Triforce of courage! But it's broken, and half of its missing!" Shiek cried, running to the older, wiser Shiekah._

"_We'll wonder about this later Shiek, but now we need to go." Impa said, hearing the bell that signaled another attack by the Gerudo was coming._

(Flashback over ^.^)

"…Amy!" Navi yelled into Amy's ear, snapping the girl out of her daze. "We aren't done asking you questions yet! Now, Link and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us on our quest?"

"You want me to come with you? Even though you know nothing about my past or anything?" Amy asked quietly, rubbing her cloth-covered right hand nervously.

"Yeah! Even though I don't know you, I feel like I can trust you! But, what's with your hand?" Link asked, making Amy freeze in place.

"Look, I can't tell you now, but I swear I will tell you soon. Okay?" Amy asked, showing Navi that she got shy whenever anyone asked about her hand.

(Meanwhile)

"Not only do you lose your prey, you practically threw her to safety! You are lucky I don't tell Lord Ganondorf about your failure! However, now the two of them are together, you might just be useful to me yet!"

**so, any guesses as to who the person at the end is? anyway, review if you want, flames will be given to Axel from Kingdom Hearts to play with.**

***Shiekah mature faster then Hylians do. that's why Shiek talks like someone twice his age.**


	3. More questions then anwsers

**I own nothing except for Amy, and this hand-stiched Link hat ^_^**

After walking for about an hour, the trio reached Hyrule field, which left Link gasping in awe at the sight of an entire world that was much bigger than the forest. "What's that in the distance Amy?" Link asked, pointing to a large structure in the distance.

When Amy saw what he was pointing at, she gasped in shock, tears filling her eyes. "T-that's the castle! I live near there!" She said, causing confusion for the other two.

"So the orphanage you live at is near the castle?" Navi asked, watching as Amy nodded her head sadly, then mumble something nobody could pick up. "What's that Amy?"

"I was found near the castle. And my mother was killed because of my birthmark…" Amy whispered, her voice getting quieter with every word, until nobody could hear her.

"Here Amy," Link said, taking off one of his leather bracers. "Use this to cover your birthmark instead of that cloth." Amy looked at it for a moment, then reached out and grabbed it, brushing her hand against Link's for a moment, and suddenly was filled with courage that she had never had before.

Amy dropped the bracer in surprise, "What the heck was that!?" she shouted, earning a confused look from Navi.

"I don't know! All I know is that suddenly Link was filled with courage!" Navi shouted, only to say quietly "Maybe because of his birthmark?" causing Amy's ears to perk up in shock and wondering.

"Wait, what birthmark? Let me see it! Now!" Amy demanded, startling everyone at her sudden change in attitude. Link looked at Navi for a moment before nodding uncertainly.

"Ok, I'll show you my birthmark, if you show me your birthmark too. Sound fair?" Link asked, hoping Navi's idea would work. Amy looked at him, with uncertainty evident in her eyes.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise me two things." Amy started, picking up the bracer. "First, you need to promise that you won't blame me if anything bad happens to you after seeing it, and second," She broke off, gaining the shyness she had before, turned away, feeling tears fall down her cheeks as all the emotions of what she had been through finally broke through the barrier she had since she was a small child. "Promise me you won't turn me over to the Gerudo. Please!" she choked out through her sobs.

The ten year old boy had absolutely no idea what to do, comforting people was Saria's job, and his was to be the guy people went to when they needed advice. "Why would I turn my friend over to a group of people she clearly doesn't like? And why would I blame you for anything?"

"I-I'm your friend?" Amy asked; her sapphire eyes devoid of any emotion. As she asked that, her left hand started unwrapping the cloth from her hand, and after a moment, she collapsed; exposing her right hand to the boy and fairy.

"What the! Her birthmark looks exactly like mine!"

(Meanwhile)

Far away from the field, a young girl sat in a courtyard silently rubbing the Triforce mark on her hand. 'That feeling, has the Triforce of courage awakened at last?'

**Now things get interesting! Any guesses as to who the girl at the end was? What about why Amy has an emotional barrier? Anyway, review people! I know you read this story! I even allow guest reviews if thats why this only has 2 freaking reviews on it!**


	4. No!

**I'M ALIVE!**

**Amy: And I don't care.**

**Guess I'll stop working on your story then.**

**Amy: I repent! *Bows down, offering me my mp3***

**Fine, you're forgiven. For now.**

**Amy: Haven't you been playing Zelda 2 for a while?**

**I only started playing it yesterday.**

**Amy: Whatever. zeldafan4ever owns nothing except me and her messy room.**

***Is driving a bulldozer in her room* What? I'm cleaning it!**

**(Sorry about crappy quality, I still don't have Microsoft word, so no spell check for me)**

(Later that evening)

Link sat near the small fire, trying desperately to keep it alive as rain clouds rolled in. 'How is she Navi?'

Navi flittered over from Amy's shoulder, over to Link's. 'I Can't tell right now Link. But I can tell you she won't wake up at all if it rains!'

Link started to walk over to Amy to try to wake her up, when an arrow shot itself into the ground "Don't try to wake her up, she'll wake up soon, and want to go for a walk. Give her you're sword and shield? What does this mean Navi?" Link asked as he put the arrow and note in his backpack.

Navi was about to answer, but was cut off by Amy waking up. "Ow, did I hit my head of something? And, who the heck swaped the cloth for the bracer? Because whoever it was, I love you for all eternity!" She shouted, causing Link and Navi to sweat drop.

(After explaining)

"Ok, but I'm going for a walk, I need some time alone to understand this stuff." Amy said, and started to walk away, reminding Link of the strange note.

"Amy!" Link shouted gaining the effect he wanted. "Take these with you, it's dangerous out, and I don't want you to get hurt." He finished while handing her the Kokiri Sword, and the Deku shield.

"I'll go with her too!" Navi said, flying over to Amy, and sitting on her shoulder. Amy smiled at Navi, then waved at Link and walked away.

(Le gasp! Link's Pov!)

As I watched Amy and Navi leave, I couldn't help feeling something was wrong. "Good, they left. They'll be safest away from here." A strange voice said, as I heard rusteling in a bush.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking arround. Suddenly, someone steped out of the bush.

"My name's Shiek, and I'm a childhood friend of Amy's. Prepare yourself kid. The Gerudo are coming, and I for one don't want to go down without a fight!" He said, handing me a sword.

(With the girls!)

"I still don't get why Link wanted me to take his weapons. Any idea Navi?" Amy asked, dipping her feet into the gently flowing stream.

'Not a clue Amy.' Navi replied sadly, equaly confused as to why she needed weapons she barely knew how to hold.

'What's that sound? It sounds like...crying!' Amy realized before quickly putting on her boots, and darting to the source of the sound. As she reached the scene, the first thing she noticed was that the weather had taken a turn for the worse, and it had started raining. Then she saw the source of the crying noise. "What the heck!? Miss Impa!? Whan are you doing here?"

Impa suddenly stopped crying, and turned arround. "I heard fighting from the town, and arrived just in time to see Shiek and another boy with blonde hair being taken away!" A gasp was heard, and Impa looked at Amy, and saw to her surprise that she was wielding a sword and shield, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No! I refuse to believe that he's dead!" Amy said, pure hatered and sorrow showing in her eyes. "He's my friend!"

"You think I don't feel bad about this? My only nephew, kidnapped by the Gerudo!" Impa replied, her crimson eyes showing no emotion.

Amy stared at her caretaker, then noticed the sign behind her. '_If you want to see them again, come fight me at the entrance to the Gerudo dessert. And come alone. Gannondorf. _Only a moment later, Amy darted towards the west, to the dessert.

(Elsewhere)

"Father, you have to believe me! The Triforce of Courage is in trouble! We must send troops too-"

"Zelda, I have had enough of you're supposed prophecies! We're in peace time! Leave me!" The king of Hyrule yelled at his eleven year old daughter.

Later, while she was adjusting the straps to her horse's saddle, Princess Zelda heard something. "So this is where you ran off to." It was her new nanny, Impa.

"Impa, this is something that I must do alone. My father won't believe that the Triforce of Courage is in trouble, and this is the only way it will recieve help." The young princess said sadly, as she turned arround to face her nanny.

"If you must go, you need a body-gaurd, do you not?" Impa asked with a smile, her eyes showing joy that her nephew would soon be safe.

**Amy: WHAT THE HELL!?**

**What? I needed to build on your character! And this was the only way I thought of!**

**Amber: Come on Amy, give her a break! She works hard to fight Blocky! ( iluvzelda1123 . deviantart #/d5ogq0g)**

**Also, that's my deviantart! here's a scene from this chappy! iluvzelda1123 . deviantart art/No-343489286**


	5. notes

**Amy: Again? Realy?**

**Yeah. I need to work out the kinks.**

**Amber: I'm scared. Is Different World under construction as well?**

**Nope ^.^ for now anyway.**

**Amy: So, it's not revenge for giving you crappy ideas for the story?**

**Wait, it was you!?**

**Amy: No O.O**

**Amber: Dang. Normally it's her older brother that comes up with the piece of crap ideas.**

**Yeah. I'm dissapointed in you Amy. Now it's going to take a long time for me to fix things up. I might miss Zeldathon! ( .net)**

**Amy: Is it too late to say sorry?**

**Amber and zeldafan4ever: *Hold up swords and guns* YES!**


End file.
